The Vocal High Incident, File 1
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: It was a normal day at Vocal high, until a new student, Mayu came. Serial killings then occurred ever since her appearance at school. It turns out that she has a secret obsession... With a blonde girl. Yandere!Mayu x Rin, Yandere!Tei x Len. Rated M for death, a little alcohol use, blood and violence.
1. Victim 1: Miku

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, UTAUloid or any of it's characters, just this plot.

It was a normal day at Vocal High, it is the usual recess time, With Meiko and Haku drank too much alcohol and bantering around, Kaito eating an ice cream cone, Luka studying for a math test, Rin and Len chatting, Miku, SeeU and Gumi daydreaming, Galaco reading an astronomy textbook, and Tei (who sat in the back) staring at Len dreamily.

Then the teacher, Kamui Gakupo entered the classroom, alongside an unfamiliar girl. The whole class then went into whispering, except for the drunk duo, who were slapping each other.

"Class, I would like to introduce you a new student, she is..." Gakupo said.

"M-Mayu." She said, in a shy manner.

She has a long blonde hair, with an accessory shaped like a flower on it, and yellow eyes. she wears a black, lolita like dress, and a pair of black high heeled shoes. She also currently using a schoolbag, with the shape of a Child Doll.

Galaco, SeeU and Gumi then said "So cute!" quietly, not wanting Gakupo sensei to scold them.

Miku and Len just sneered mischievously.

Kaito just continued to eat his ice cream, whilst hiding from Gakupo, since he came to class already.

Rin cheerfully waved her hand at the Lolita, to which she waved back.

"OK, you can take a seat next to... Kagamine Rin."

Mayu complied, and sat next to Rin, while Gakupo left the room, and the class went back loud.

"Hi. I'm Kagamine Rin."

"N-Nice to meet you."

Both began to chat more until Miku came over with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, I heard you are the new girl. Let me see what's inside your bag." Miku said, opening and digging her arm into Mayu's bag.

However, Mayu noticed this and pulled the bag, it then became a tug of war but with Miku winning. She then opened it even wider, revealing a set of textbooks, notebooks, and what piqued her interest.

A rabbit plushie, with what seems to be a microphone on top of it's head.

"Well, well, well! I guess we have a baby student here!" Miku said out loud, laughing and flailing the plushie in the air, while Mayu kept jumping to get it back.

"Stop! Don't take Usano Mimi from me!!!" Mayu plead.

"And if I don't?" Miku asked back, and then Mayu then stopped jumping and faced downwards, her hair covering her eyes.

This caused Miku to stop too, and lowered the plushie.

In an instant, Mayu swiped the plushie out of Miku's hands and starts to hug it.

"Hey... Are you alright???" Rin asked.

Mayu then revealed her face, however, it horrified Rin for a split second. Her eyes were blank, and had an expressionless look.

"Yes." At that point, her eyes returned back to normal.

Miku then laughed as she walked back to her desk.

-TimeSkip... After school.

There was going to be a storm this evening.

Miku was walking back home, but she can't resist the feeling of being followed. She then ran, as the feelings were sending a huge chill to her spine. As she ran, the rain began to pour lightly, before quickly became heavy.

Miku kept running, and looked behind her, to see no one. Miku then stopped under a bus stop, and took a breather.

She sat on the bench, and waited for the bus to come. But as she waited, she could hear something moving nearby, she looked at the source, a twig on the pavement, snapped.

Miku then stood up, and began to inspect the snapped twig.

'It's probably the rain...' Miku thought to herself, but then...

"Don't be so sure... Hatsune-Chan!" A female voice came from behind her.

Miku turned around, and saw Mayu, a few feet away from her. Her eyes were blank, she is grinning, and is carrying a huge, black axe.

"P-Put that down! That's a toy, right!?" Miku said frantically.

"Nope. But you _ARE_ the toy..." Mayu said, swinging the axe at Miku's right leg.

Miku instantly fell down at this moment, and she held her severed leg with her arms, screaming in agony.

"This is what you get if you make me mad. You're going to join my collection of dolls!"

"N-No! Please! Forgive me! I'll do anything!" Miku said frantically.

Mayu just smiled, as if Miku is the most cutest thing in the world. She then lifted the axe above her head, and wung it down on Miku's neck, severing it. Miku dies instantly from it.

Mayu then laughed maniacally, before carrying the corpse away.

-To Be Continued

A/N and here we are, my first Vocaloid fic, though it's dark... Ah whatever, I hope you enjoy this and leave the review!

Stay tooned for next update.


	2. Victim 2: Kaito

The next day, Len was devastated, as he knew Miku disappeared mysteriously. The class, except for Mayu and Tei, went to search for her, but found no trace of her.

Meanwhile Tei is interrogating Mayu.

"Don't give me that look, Mayu! I knew Hatsune's disappearance is somehow connected to you!" Tei said at Mayu.

"OK Sukone, You won, I killed her." Mayu said, completely out of options to reason with Tei.

"That's..." Tei said quietly facing the ground.

Mayu is now shaking in fear.

"That's Awesome!"

"Eh?" Mayu sweat dropped.

"That whore has been hitting on Len-Kyun lately! I'm glad you're the one who had to finish my trouble! You're a lifesaver, kid!" Tei congratulated.

"Thanks...?"

"You're welcome! Now please kill another someone for me!"

"Who?"

"Kagamine Rin." At that point, Mayu pulls out a knife.

"I can't do that. She's my prey, just like how Len's your prey." Tei was surprised by Mayu's reaction, and she pulls out a butcher knife out of reflexes.

Both are already at a stalmate, until Mayu gasped.

"What is it!?" Tei asked.

Tei then turned around, to see Kaito talking to Rin. Mayu later pushed Tei out of the way.

"Out of my way, Loser!" Mayu said as she pushed Tei away.

Tei was pushed back to an opened locker. The impact caused the locker to close by itself.

"LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!!!" Tei yelled from inside the locker, banging on the door.

\- Timeskip brought to you by Mayu swinging an axe on the readers' direction

Mayu stalked Kaito and Rin to the volleyball court. There, she saw both of them hugging each other. This is already the limit for Mayu's anger.

Later, after school, Kaito was walking home, but when he is walking through the school gate, he was met with Mayu.

"Hey Mayu."

"Oh hey Kaito."

"Why aren't you going home?"

"I want to show you something. Follow me."

"Sure."

Mayu then led Kaito into an alleyway nearby the school.

"Uhh... Mayu, why are we in an alleyway?" Kaito asked, walking in first

"Well we're here to..." Mayu replied, pulling out her axe.

" **Take out the** **trash!** " She continued, swinging the axe at Kaito's neck just as he turned around.

He never saw it coming, and because of that axe, his head was chopped clean off.

"Now one more for my collection!" Mayu said, dragging the head and body away.

-To Be continued

Omake~

"Hey Kagamine, did you see Sukone? I want to talk to her about this drawing she made in class." Gakupo said to Rin, holding a crude drawing of Tei and Len holding hands together.

"No, sorry Sensei."

"Alright then, sorry to bother you."

Both of them then walked away as a snoring sound came out from a locker. It was Tei, who fell asleep in the locker, waiting for someone to free her. Who she expected is Len.


	3. Victims 3 & 4: Meiko and Haku

This time, the news of Kaito's disappearance spread as quickly as Miku's. Some students are about to suspect Mayu for the disappearances, but they couldn't, since they don't have an evidence.

Tei is walking to school, her eyes had bags under them due to the humorous event the day before.

"Hi Sukone! How are you!?" Mayu called from behind.

'Oh great, at this time!?' Tei thought to herself, and chibi-cried. T_T

"Not good." Tei replied bluntly.

"What's wrong? Is your stomach hurt?"

"Isn't it obvious!? I can't sleep at home because of you!"

"Oh, that... Sorry, but I hope that locker is comfortable, since that's Len-kun's." Mayu apologized.

In an instant, Tei's eyebags rolled back up, and she felt refreshed.

"REALLY!? WOOW! No wonder I recognize the scent inside the locker!"

Mayu sweat dropped when hearing that, and let out a giggle.

They then chatted while walking to school, and at the gates, they stopped to see Len being kissed by a drunk Meiko, and Rin being bear hugged by a drunk Haku.

Mayu and Tei then looked at each other with psychotic looks on their faces, and nodded.

They then walked faster inside the school halls.

"How dare that drunkard kisses MY Len-Kyun!" Tei said, with venom in her tone.

"How dare that ugly doll hugs My Rin-Tan!" Mayu said, with also venom in her tone.

"Eh? Doll!?" Tei asked, facing at Mayu.

"I think of living things as dolls, and I collect them."

"Oh... You're losing more screws than mine."

Mayu patted Tei's back, both of them grinning afterwards.

After school, Both then wear ninja outfits, and stalked Haku and Meiko to the Oden (a steamed japanese dish with vegetables, tofu, etc. The stands are usually found under bridges, or at parks) stand where they usually buy more saké (whiskey).

Mayu and Tei sees them both walking into the stand.

"Hanpen." Haku and Meiko said, with blank looks on their faces.

Hanpen: Pounded fish cake, shape is varied, but most are triangular.

"OK!" The stand owner, Kasane Teto replied.

Teto then placed two small plates, and puts a serving of hanpen on each plate. And instictively, She placed two large glasses, and pours Saké in each of them until they are nearly overflowing.

The duo then drank their Saké, and quickly became drunk after they gasped and said "So good~!"

"Teto-Chan!" Meiko called.

Teto then faced them both, they are holding chopsticks, with hanpen on them. Both then positioned them on their foreheads.

"Ghost... Ehehe~!" Both said.

Teto bursts out laughing.

"What took them so long!?" Mayu asked.

"Relax, they're almost finished. I've seen them doing this routine everyday. They'll eat their hanpen in one bite, drank their liquor in one swallow, pay up Teto, and leave the stand." Tei explained, as both Meiko and Haku did what Tei exactly told to Mayu.

Both Meiko and Haku walked, their shoulders hanging on each other.

"That was a good drink!" Meiko commented.

"What did you say!? Mine is better!" Haku bantered back.

Both then laughed in a drunken manner.

"Let's go." Tei said.

"OK."

"Oh, and be ready... Because they're going to pass out in 3, 2..."

The drunk duo then passed out on the ground, the moment Tei said "1." Mayu sweat dropped.

"How are we going to kill them?" Tei asked.

"I can, carry Meiko."

"If you say so."

Both then walked away, with Tei carrying Meiko, and Mayu carrying Haku.

They then reached Mayu's house. It's like any other common houses in Japan.

"You lived here? From your attire, I expected you living in a mansion."

"Looks can be deceiving."Mayu replied, putting Haku down, and she searched her bag for her house keys.

She found them, and unlocked the door. She then carried Haku again, and went down the hall, before going to a door that leads to the basement. Tei gasped in horror as she sees what's inside the basement.

A set of Sewing kit, bonesaw, an opened notebook that has drawings of diagrams and human organs, and an entire stockpile of cotton. Dried blood is almost everywhere inside the basement. Dolls were also hung on the walls, and Tei recognized 2 of them, which were Hatsune Miku, and Kaito Shion.

"Sweet mother of... What are you doing down here, Mayu?"

"Perfecting dolls. Remember what I said about I think all living things are dolls? I wanted to return them into their perfect self." Mayu replied, putting down Haku on what seems to be an operating table.

"Now because she's passed out, she won't be noisy." Mayu said, grabbing the bonesaw on the table, and cuts off Haku's neck.

Blood spilled everywhere, and Mayu proceeded to mutilate Haku, stripping her of organs and bones, replacing them with cotton, before stitching them back with a needle and thread from the sewing kit.

"Ughh... What can I do now?" Tei asked.

"Put Meiko in the chair near the table. Then you should go home. They're already out of our way anyways."

Tei nodded, and walks away. She vomited upon exiting the house. Even outside the house, she could still hear Mayu's laughter.

-To Be Continued

A/N the Oden scene is a reference to a similar scene in Kamen Rider Kabuto, whereas an old surgery doctor named Wakabayashi routinely visits an oden stand every evening, before going to work at the hospital to do operations.


	4. Victim 5: Oliver the Custodian

Oddly, no one cared about Meiko and Haku's sudden disappearance. When questioned, Vocal High students and teachers loathed them for being drunkards at such a young age.

However, there is one person who cared, his name is Oliver, the school's custodian. He is a kind soul that accepts everyone, even drunkards, chimeras and psychos. However he always had bad luck when it comes to flirting a girl (though at one point he got lucky). He is currently resting in his house with his wife, Kasane Teto.

-Oliver's dream

Oliver is done patrolling the school grounds, and stretches his arms upwards in exhaustion, while his stomach grumbles.

"I wonder what's for lunch today? It's already noon." Oliver said to himself.

"Oliver-San." Luka came and greeted.

"Oh, Megurine-San!"

"Want to open this together?" Luka asked, pulling out a bento box.

"Hmm? Of course!"

They then walked to the cafeteria. It is crowded, with Mayu's turn to cook and serve food to the students, Len washing the dishes, Kaito opening his ice cream stand as usual, and the other students lining up to get food.

Both then found a seat, and Luka proceeded to open the bento box.

Inside, was sushi, Yakiniku (fried meat), and some sausages.

"Woow." Oliver is amazed.

"I really wanted Oliver-san to eat my cooking."

"Thanks, but you're not eating anything then."

"It's OK, you're even more poorer, not eating anything since Mayu cooked the ones you disliked, and if you're not eating, it'll make you sick."

"Megurine-san, I am flattered that you cared about my condition."

"Now open your mouth, Oliver-San!" Luka said, holding a pair of chopsticks that has one of the sausages.

"Eh!? Everyone is looking, I should eat by myself." Oliver insisted, seeing that all around them, even Mayu is blushing and staring at them.

"Huhuhuhuhu~ Don't be like that, Aaah~"

"Aaah- GGRRK OW!" Oliver took a bite, however the sausage suddenly turned into a lead bar, the bento box into a pail, and Luka herself into Kasane Teto.

"How's my delicious fried lead hubby?" Teto asked, with a crazed look on her face, and her bat wings appearing.

"Eerghh!!" Oliver moaned.

"Hubby~ Hubby chew this lead bar until it's crushed, OK Hubby?" Teto asked again.

Oliver tried to run away, however Teto catched up and forces him to chew the lead bar.

"The more you chew, the more the love from me you'll feel Hubby~"

The lead bar then crushes in a sickening voice.

-Dream end

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Oliver screamed in agony, instantly waking up. He then took heavy breaths.

"How dare that... It must've been Teto's fault- Huh?" He turned around to see his wife, Teto still sleeping, though she felt disturbed by Oliver's scream.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"Nothing, Nothing! That dream is horrible... Errgh! Ah?" Oliver said, holding his chin, but then a sense of pain emits.

He then looked at the mirror in the bathroom to see that there's a hole in one of his tooth.

"Oh damn, my tooth's all hurting again! Maybe brushing my teeth will reduce the pain." Oliver said, before brushing his teeth.

"HEEERRGHHH!" Oliver yelped in pain.

"Hubby~ why are you yelping like that?"

"It's none of your concern, now please make some breakfast."

"Oh, nothing huh? I guess you have a toothache, am I right?"

He was forced to admit, and he had porridge for breakfast. He then dressed up in his security guard uniform and went to school.

On the way, he bumped into Mayu.

"Oh, sorry Mayu! This toothache really makes me lose focus!"

"That's OK, Sir."

With that, Mayu ran ahead, while Oliver stood his ground, holding his chin. Then, just as he took a step, he tripped on a stone, and fell on someone who suddenly walked from a corner.

And Mayu turned around just as Oliver tripped, to see...

He fell on Rin. And from Mayu's line of sight, it makes it seems that he is hugging and kissing Rin.

Mayu's eyes then went dull. Oliver's end is near, and he can't avoid it.

After school, Mayu then went to the custodian's room to see that Oliver is still bantering about his tooth.

"What a big joke, I'll pick that tooth out, and turn him into a doll." Mayu said, pulling out a pair of pliers.

Oliver heard the door closing, and he turned around to see Mayu, with wide eyes and is wielding a pair of pliers.

"Hey there Mayu! What's with those pliers?"

"..." Mayu stayed quiet, and began to approach Oliver.

'What are you going to do with th-AAAHHH!"

Mayu had use the pliers to plug out the tooth forcefully.

"Y-You Psycho! You're the one behind all the disappearances!"

"Don't start cussing on me, my doll. That is a bad attitude~" Mayu said, putting the pliers in her bag, and took out her signature axe.

She then swung the axe on both of Oliver's legs.

"AHHHHHAUUGHHH!!!!!!!" Oliver screams in agony.

Mayu simply grinned and began to chop off both of Oliver's arms, and finally ends him by chopping the neck.

Mayu then laughed maniacally, and put Oliver and his severed limbs into her bag, and walked out.

However, she was unaware of a certain figure seeing the whole ordeal.

"This can't go on forever! I need to stop her before she targets Len-Kyun!" It was Tei, who had enough of Mayu's crimes. She then schemed a plan to stop Mayu.

-To be continued

A/N Oliver's nightmare is a reference to a dream scene in the anime Crayon Shinchan, where Shinchan's father dreams of hitting on another woman in his office, and it ends with him having a toothache.


	5. Victim 6-10: 4 BFFs and Tei Sukone

Tei arrived at her house, and said "Len-Kyun is mine! I have to defend him!" before taking a piece of paper and drew the plans.

It was crude drawing, but she was able to make it still be able to be deciphered. She then reviewed the plans, though she sweat dropped as she said "Well, it's badly drawn, but still a yes!"

The next day, When Mayu just entered the school hall, Tei runs up to her, breathing frantically.

"M-Mayu!!! Bad news!"

"Calm down Tei. What's the problem?" Mayu asked, giving Tei a chocolate candy, which seems to calm her down.

"It's like this... I saw Gumi, Megurine, SeeU and Galaco flirting at Rin!"

"Whoa, all 4 of them!?" Mayu reacted in shock.

Tei nodded, and felt a hellish aura emanating from Mayu.

"Thanks for telling me, now ask them to meet up at the roof."

"OK!"

Mayu then walked off. As she walked off, Tei smiled evilly.

"Jackpot!"

Later on, Tei then met the 4 soon-to-be victims in the classroom.

"Hey you 4, I'm going to hold a meeting at the roof after school, and no absence."

"What are we, your errand girls, Sukone?" Gumi asked back.

"Well you're my right-hand Gumi~ And trust me, everything is going to be OK"

They then dismissed.

"Gee, I feel suspicious about this meeting." Luka said to SeeU.

"I know, keep your eyes peeled when we're up there." SeeU replied.

"Maybe she wants us to have a meeting about seeing the stars?" Galaco asked.

This caused the 3 other girls to look at her.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Galaco asked.

"You're the only one buying her words." Gumi replied.

-Time skip, after school

the 4 girls went to the roof, to find nobody there.

"It's after school already, where the heck is Sukone!?" SeeU asked the group.

"I knew we're being tricked!" Luka said with regret.

"I swear to God, if I see her again then- Galaco?" Gumi was about to cuss but then was cut off when she saw...

Galaco's neck being chopped from behind.

"You 3 are next." Mayu said as she readied her axe one more time, chopping the 3 remaining girls' heads off. Of course, since they were caught off guard, they never saw it coming.

Mayu then pulls out a very large sack, and packs the 4 corpses into it. She then walked back home and turned them into dolls.

Just as she finished the last one (SeeU), Mayu held Usano Mimi close to her, just as the phone rang.

Mayu went to answer it and on the other line is Tei.

"Hey Mayu, It's me Tei, meet me at the roof of the school. Sorry I had to get you get all the way back here all of a sudden, but it's important." After She said that, Tei hung up the phone.

Mayu began to feel suspicious, and readied her stuff. She then left her home with her bag, with her axe, Usano Mimi, and a picture of Rin in it.

As she reached the roof, she was met by Tei, just as spoken.

"Hey Mayu, I called you here to thank you for all your help off getting rid of all the competitors of Len-kyun's love, and now he'll be mine all to myself!"

"That's a good thing, then." Mayu said, leaning on the rooftop fence.

"Oh and also, I'm sorry." Tei said as she pulled out a knife, and stabs Mayu in the back of her neck.

Mayu went down in an instant.

"Sorry... But I also must get rid of Rin... She will also steal him from me! AHAHAHAHA!!!"

Tei then was about to walk to the stairs, but...

"Where do you think you're going, rat?"

Tei jumped in shock to see Mayu standing up perfectly as if she was never stabbed by Tei. Her eyes are dull, her grin is wide.

"How are you still alive!?"

Mayu stayed quiet, and pulls Tei back and smashes her on the fence. Just as Mayu was about to lift Tei and throw her off the roof, Tei pulled out a gun she hid in her pocket, and shoots Mayu in the head just as she fell.

Mayu falls backwards, and Tei fell to her death. Blood spilled everywhere within Tei's body.

However, a dark aura then emanates from Usano Mimi into Mayu.

Mayu then gets up, and opens her eyes, to reveal that they were replaced by flames.

"What a pointless way to stay in your path to get to Len, you still got yourself killed. Now, there's no one left near Rin, and her body... will be mine in no time!" Mayu said all of those while looking at Tei's corpse from the roof.

She then went down to carry Tei's corpse and brings it back home. Her eyes went back to normal halfway through the journey.

After she went home, she mutilates Tei's body and turns her into a doll. Unlike the other dolls which were put in shelves, Tei was crucified onto a chrome cross, with nails on her face and limbs.

"Karma sure is something, right Sukone?" Mayu asked, giggling maliciously.

-To Be continued

A/N Next one is the semi final chapter, stay tooned. And also, the part where Tei said that she have to defend Len is a reference to the 1990 movie Home Alone.


	6. Final: The birth of Kagene Rui

It is time. Mayu is grinning at this very day, hour, minute, second, millisecond. She was going to have Rin's body all to herself.

It was still morning at the time, and Rin promised Mayu that they will meet in front of the gate.

Rin met Mayu in front of the gate, with her carrying Usano Mimi like usual.

"Hey Mayu-Chan!"

"H-Hi Rin-Chan."

"It's lucky to meet you here, I'm scared Mayu-Chan... Since everyone's gone. Miku, Kaito, Luka, SeeU, Galaco, Haku and Meiko, and even Sukone's gone."

"And Oliver."

" Oh Yeah, _AND_ Oliver." Rin began to tear up, but frowning after mentioning Oliver.

Mayu sweat dropped and thought 'He is still unlucky even after death'.

"There, there... I'm still here, right?"

"Yes..."

"Good then... Do you want to stay with me as friends? Forever?"

Rin nodded, which she instantly regretted she did so.

She looked up to see Mayu's eyes glowing, and a dark aura surrounds both of them.

"Heheheheheee~!" Mayu giggled maliciously.

Rin then blacked out. Minutes later She woke up to find herself still at the place she met Mayu. Once she stands up, she began to ask "What happened?"

"You're now a part of my darkness, Rin-Chan~" Mayu's voice said from inside Rin's head.

"Mayu... What have you done!?"

"To make it simple, I took over your body, forever."

Rin then widens her eyes, as dark feelings and Mayu's memories are being brought into her. In an instant, she put her hands on each sides of her head and grunts in pain.

Seconds later she abruptly stopped and put her hands down, before turning around to see that Len is watching the whole ordeal, except the part when Rin met Mayu.

"Rin? Are you OK?"

She then looked at Len, before grinning and said "Oh, It's nothing, Onii-Chan~"

"For a second I thought you had a migraine. Stop worrying me out Rin."

"Yes."

Len and Rin then had school normally, their class filled with transfer students, since the majority of the class is gone.

After school, Len had to stay for a while since he had a singing club.

Rin went outside of the school, and she looks at her hands.

"This feeling... Is so amazing! I never thought darkness would be this good! Thank you, Mayu!" Rin said insanely, before noticing her hair is changing color into black, and her eye from blue to yellow. After seeing the changes, she began to giggle evilly.

"Now I needed a new name... Kagene Rui... Would be good"

-End of File #1.

This installment is finally coming to an end, a sequel will come out soon this weekend, So stay tooned.


End file.
